Monstro
Monstro is both a character and world from Kingdom Hearts. Like many of the worlds from the original game, it appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as well. Though technically an interspace creature, an unbelievably large blue whale with man-eating tendencies, to be exact, it acts as a world in the first two Kingdom Hearts games, due to its massive size. Pinocchio's World, as of yet unnamed in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' universe, was destroyed, presumably by the Heartless. The world that Monstro comes from must be much larger than other worlds, as Monstro is already bigger than some worlds. Monstro is so enormous that its playable map is bigger than that of some other worlds, like Wonderland. If one leaves Monstro and tries to go to the different direction, then they will be caught by Monstro again and Monstro will appear twice on the map. Sometimes, attempting to return to Monstro will not work, as Monstro will temporarily leave his spot; Goofy will express his relief at this and the party will have to come back later. Setting Monstro has one of the most confusing layouts of any world; it essentially an interconnecting maze. It takes a lot of patience and a little ingenuity to make your way all the way through. Many openings open into different parts of the same room, allowing for much confusion of anyone trying to work their way through. As the surfaces in each area look the same, the only visual differences in the Chambers are the ledges, the treasures, and the occasional barrels and debris found in them. In addition, the Chambers are marked only with numbers and are not traveled through in numerical order. Finally, Monstro defies anatomy as it is known, so natural assumptions such as going "down" to reach his stomach, for example, do not hold. Sora and his party enter through Monstro's Mouth, the largest room in the world. Here, among the piles of wood and shipwrecks, the party will come across Gepetto and Pinocchio, as well as the world's Save Point. Troublesome Pinocchio leads the party down the into the whale's innards. Chamber 1 is the arrival point for the party here. The lowest door leads to a dead-end at Chamber 3, marked by a large piece of debris blocking off the other lowest exit. The door on the ledge of Chamber 1 will take the party to Chamber 2, which leads to Chamber 3 going down, and Chamber 5 going up. Chamber 6, which comes soon after, stands out because it is formed like a set of stairs. Chamber 5 will also send the party to Chamber 4, from which the Bowels and first battle with Parasite Cage can be found, as well as a Save Point. Returning to the Mouth and using High Jump, given by Gepetto, the party can at last reach the Throat, a tall, pink chamber with a series of ledges to ascend. At the top, the party can reach the Stomach and the final boss battle. In Chain of Memories, there are extensions coming out of the floor which can be hit or jumped on to gain items. Story Kingdom Hearts While Sora, Donald, and Goofy were flying away from Agrabah to their next destination, they spotted something huge flying towards them on the Gummi Route. They quickly realized it was a massive whale, but were unable to get out of the way before the beast swallowed their ship whole. Inside Monstro's flooded mouth, the trio met Pinocchio once more and his father Geppetto in a broken ship. It is never explained how Pinocchio managed to get from Traverse Town to Monstro. After speaking briefly with Geppetto, Sora ran after the puppet into the bowels of Monstro, where he quite quickly ran into Riku. The two friends exchange some quick words before Riku runs off with Pinocchio. Sora chases the two all over the whale, until he eventually finds them in a large circuar chamber. Pinocchio is taken captive inside the Parasite Cage Heartless. Sora and Riku team up to take down the Heartless, but are unable to completely destroy it. Riku and the Heartless attempt to take Pinocchio's heart, but fail, and Riku flees as Sora enters the belly of the beast, literally, where he defeats the Parasite Cage once and for all. From all the commotion in his organs, Montro spews out the Gummi ship and the trio to prevent any more trouble. Pinocchio and Geppetto also escape and set up a shop in Traverse Town. Characters Image:Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Image:KHRikuCG.jpg|Riku Image:Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Heartless Image:Shadow2.jpg|Shadow Image: Search Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost Image:Kh-large-body.jpg|Large Body Image:Parasite Cage.jpg|Parasite Cage Treasures Dalmatians *55, 56, & 57 - Chamber 3 on one of the mid-level ledges. *73, 74, & 75 - Mouth, on the tall pile of wreakage next to Gepetto's ship. *76, 77, & 78 - Chamber 3 on the highest ledge in the room. *79, 80, & 81 - Chamber 5, on the high ledge. Trinities Trivia *Monstro is one of the only three Disney-based worlds that does not have you fight alongside a protagonist of the original movie it is based off of. This is because Pinocchio and Gepetto have no combat abilities whatsoever. Category: Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category: Monstro